


Table

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dehumanization, Fluff, Human Furniture, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: At the end of a long hard day, Link loves nothing more than getting down on his hands and knees, in front of Rhett, and letting him put his feet up on him.Prompt: Forniphilia (human furniture)





	Table

**Author's Note:**

> No smut?? What kind of Kinktober fic is this?

Link stood on all-fours in Rhett’s living room staring straight ahead. He wasn’t Link right now. He was a table. Or a footstool. Or whatever else Rhett wanted to use him for. He let the responsibilities of the real world wash off him and focused on the only task he had right now. 

It was difficult for Link to relinquish control. They both knew it, and it was why they had started this type of play in the first place. When Link embodied a character, he had trouble switching off. He was still thinking about  _ their _ problems and worries and could get himself worked up over nothing.

Inanimate objects on the other hand, didn’t have jobs or families to think about. 

He could hear Rhett working in the kitchen, preparing something that he would eat himself. If Link was lucky Rhett might save him some, but he wasn’t thinking about that right now. Tables don’t get hungry after all.

It was almost a form of meditation. Every time his mind wandered, he would acknowledge the thought and return to the present moment where none of it mattered. He felt calm and centred for the first time in days.

Rhett entered the living room and, without acknowledging Link’s presence, turned on theTV. He worked the remote for a while before settling on a football game.

_ No games on tonight, he must have DVRed it _ , Link thought to himself, before going back to thinking about nothing. 

Rhett left the room and Link was once again left alone with the other furniture. He stole a glance at the TV, but without his glasses he couldn’t make out the names of the teams. Not that it mattered.

Rhett returned a few minutes later carrying a tray of food. He inched around Link, careful not to step on his hands, and sat down on the couch before gently placing the tray on Link’s back.

Link tried to discern what Rhett might be eating from the smell, but it wasn’t particularly potent. It was probably something like pizza or a burrito that wouldn’t spill on an uneven surface. He did usually have a glass of water though, just to encourage Link to stay in his headspace.

Link kept staring straight ahead as Rhett ate and enjoyed his meal. Link wasn’t involved; this was just Rhett going about his day.

Nothing broke his concentration, not even when Rhett started yelling at the TV, or when he went back into the kitchen for barbecue sauce. He almost jumped however, when Rhett’s phone rang. The harsh ring tone cut through the quiet of the living room like a knife and Link was relieved when Rhett answered it quickly. 

“Hi mom,” he said, mouth still full. “Nah, I’m at home. Just having some chicken wings.” 

Link remained unmoving. He had no reason to feel awkward about hearing a private conversation. Tables can’t repeat when they hear… plus, it’s just Rhett.

“I don’t know mom, probably at his own house… nope, no plans.” A pause. “Okay thanks. They’re delicious! I’ll call you later.”

Rhett threw his phone down on the couch and continued eating what Link now knew were chicken wings.

The rough carpet was starting to irritate Link’s palms, but he stood firm. It was better than the tiled floor of the kitchen where he had once served as a chair.

After a while, Rhett finished his meal and brought the tray back into the kitchen. When he didn’t return for several minutes Link assumed he was probably cleaning up before returning to the living room. After around ten minutes he still hadn’t returned and Link wondered where he’d gone. Not that it mattered; he didn’t need to explain himself to a table.

Almost twenty minutes later Rhett entered the room and threw himself down on the couch. He’d missed a lot of the football game on TV but he didn’t seem to care. He put his feet on Link’s back, crossing his ankles, and took a long swig of the beer he’d brought from the kitchen.

Link was starting to struggle to keep his balance. The pressure on his hands and knees was intense and his limbs were starting to burn from the lack of movement. He tried to focus on his breathing and ignore the pain; he’d managed it before and he knew he could manage it again. 

He was pulled from his meditative state once again by Rhett’s phone. This time it was a harsh, high pitched beeping that Rhett usually used to wake himself up. Rhett put his feet back on the floor and shut off the alarm.

“That’s it Link, you did it,” Rhett said with an encouraging smile. 

Link gave himself a small shake and sat back on his heels. It hadn’t really felt like an hour, but he knew he wouldn’t have lasted much longer. Rhett extended a hand and Link used it to get to his feet and have a proper stretch. 

“You want a beer?” Rhett asked, scooting over to make room for Link on the couch.

“Maybe later,” Link said, and sat down beside Rhett, curling into his side.

Rhett reached over to the end table and passed Link his glasses. He wrapped a protective arm around him and hugged him close. “I don’t know how you do that. You’re amazing.” 

Link huffed out a laugh. It didn’t feel like much of a challenge to him - a physical challenge perhaps, but mentally it was almost a relief. He leaned over and gave Rhett a kiss, hoping he understood how grateful Link was. 

“Can we watch something else?” Link said after a few minutes.

“Oh yeah,” Rhett said, searching for the remote. “I just picked the game because I thought you’d be bored.”

“Asshole,” Link muttered under his breath, and grinned. “Actually, maybe we could just go to bed?”

“I saved you some wings, you want them first?” Rhett said, nodding towards the kitchen.

“Nah, I just want you,” Link said, taking hold of Rhett’s collar and pulling him into another kiss. 

  
  



End file.
